Fuji's Sleepover
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi! Many pairings] Fuji decides to have tennis bonding. Let the chaos begin! Poor, poor Mizuki. [rating went up due to swearing]
1. Chapter 1

Fuji's Sleepover

**AN:** XD The title says it all...

* * *

"Saa... everyone, let's get this started." Fuji said.

"...Why are we here, Fuji?" Tezuka asked, "Why did you drag me out of my house?"

"Fujiko-chan!!! Why are we here? What are we starting?" Eiji asked; he jumped enthusiastically.

Oishi tried to calm his doubles partner down, "Eiji, stop jumping, you can get hurt. The furniture can get damaged too!"

Fuji smiled, "Minna, just wait, almost everyone is here."

Just then, the front door opened. Yuuta stepped in, "Aniki, what did you call me for?"

Fuji opened his eyes, "Yuuta, you came just in time."

"Yuuta-kun, your house is surprisingly nice."

"M-Mizuki-san! What are you doing here?" Yuuta asked.

Fuji opened his eyes, this time it his eyes looked sadistic, "Sorry, we don't want any door to door sellers! Now good day sir!" He pulled Yuuta in and slammed the door. In Mizuki's face.

"A-aniki! You... you! You just slammed the door on my manager!" Yuuta opened the door.

Mizuki was twitching.

"Oh I'm sorry, manager-san!" He pulled Mizuki in, pushed him back out and _then_ slammed the door in Mizuki's face... again.

"ANIKI!!!"

Fuji looked at his brother, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You let Mizuki-san in this minute!"

Syuusuke opened the door, "Manager-san, are you ok? Do you want me to slam the door on your face again?"

"No... I'm fine." He said.

The door rung. Fuji opened the door, hitting Mizuki in the back of the head.

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta caught his manager.

"Ore-sama doesn't know why he's here."

"Eh? Atobe?" Eiji asked.

"The one, the only!" He brushed his hair back.

"Thank goodness..." Shishido muttered.

"Shishido-san, please don't say something like that!" Choutaro said.

Tezuka gave Fuji a look, "Fuji, explain."

"Yes, explain. Ore-sama wishes to know."

Fuji smiled, "I just thought that we should get to know each other. You know! Tennis bonding!"

"...Why didn't we just play tennis?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled sadistically, "Because it wouldn't be fun, Echizen."

"Mad Mada Dane..."

"Oh, come in. Come in." Fuji ushered the Hyoutei team in. He closed the door.

Mizuki was rubbing his head. "Ow..."

"Who are you again?" Fuji asked.

"Aniki! You almost killed Mizuki-san!"

"Ah, sorry Yuuta, Mitsuki-chan!" Fuji said, "Uh... Your manager's name is very feminine, are you sure his name is Mitsuki-chan? Or is he a girl?"

Mizuki twitched, "My name is MIZUKI!"

"Yes I know that Mitsuki-chan! Now come in! Standing there would get the door slammed on you."

Mizuki brushed back Fuji who whispered, "Stay away from my brother, Mitsuki-chan. Also, you should think about changing your name. Mitsuki is not a manly name."

Mizuki twitched some more, "I told you time and time again! My name is MIZUKI!"

Fuji pushed Mizuki in the living room, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mitsuki-chan!"

"I told you my name is-- oh forget it. Yuuta-kun, from now on, refer to me as Mitsuki."

"Uh... ok."

"Would you like some snacks?" Fuji asked.

"Ore-sama would like... the most expensive thing you have. Now hurry up, Ore-sama isn't getting any younger. Ne, Kabaji?" He snapped his fingers.

"Usu."

Fuji came back momentarily, "Sorry Atobe, I only have chips."

Atobe frowned, "Chips? What are they?"

Shishido coughed, "You don't know chips are?"

"Excuse me for being rich. Ore-sama don't eat commoners' food." He took a piece. Moments later, he took a handful.

Gakuto sniggered, "Atobe's eating like a pig... and its chips!"

Fuji smiled, "Glad to know you like it."

The door bell rang again. Fuji ran for the door. Most of the Rikkai was there except for Jackal and Yukimura.

"Thanks for inviting us to your... whatever it is." Sanada said.

"It's no problem."

In the other room where everyone was...

Eiji was switching channels on the TV. "Nya, I wonder who Fujiko-chan invited this time?"

Oishi sighed, "He takes things in a big way. If he was Atobe, I can get, but he takes it in another type of BIG."

Inui scribbled in his green notebook, "99 percent chance that Fuji invited Rikkaidai. 70 percent chance that Yukimura and Jackal aren't there."

Eiji just sweat dropped and half smiled, "Hehe... ok, thanks Inui."

Fuji came in smiling, "Ne everyone, look who I invited. Rikkaidai!"

Sanada came in, he looked at Atobe, "Hello."

Atobe, who was still stuffing his face with chips, looked at Sanada and said, "Uh.. Uh… This isn't what it looks like. Ore-sama was testing the food if Jiroh can eat it."

"Ne, Inui, you're right. It _is_ Rikkaidai! Nya, how'd you do it?" Eiji asked.

"I heard from a reliable source." Inui replied and continued scribbling in his notebook.

"Nya, who?"

"Someone."

"Who?"

"...would you like to taste Inui Juice new special sparkle drink?" He held up a pitcher of a silver colored drink. It was indeed sparkling.

Eiji looked mortified, "Uh... eto... no thanks!"

"Hmmm, I think it would taste good this time. I'm sure of it." Inui said, "Any one want my new drink?"

"Ah, Sadaharu, I see you're testing your new drink." Yanagi said.

Inui looked surprised, "Oh, Renji! Want to try?"

"Unfortunately, there is only a 1 percent chance that I would say yes."

"There is a 10 percent chance that you would say yes even if I begged."

"No, there is only a 5 percent chance."

"Really?"

"Really."

Gakuto started tugging at his hair, "STOP IT!!! TOO MUCH FREAKING NUMBERS!!! GAHHH!!!!" He screamed, "YUUSHI! SAVE ME!" He snuggled to Oshitari.

"Numbers sometimes scare Gakuto." Yuushi plainly stated.

"Want to try Inui Juice new special sparkle drink?" Inui repeated his offer, but to Yuushi this time.

"It's silver."

"Yup."

"And sparkling."

"Yup."

"Is it _supposed_ to look like this?" Yuushi asked.

"Yes."

"Then... no."

"Really? It's full of vitamins and minerals. It can help you in tennis!"

"Really, no." Yuushi pushed the pitcher Inui had offer to him.

Yuuta over heard, "Can it really help?"

Inui pushed his glasses up, "Yup. Drink?"

"Sure!" Yuuta enthusiastically took a drink. "Not bad..."

Eiji twitched, "Same as Fujiko-chan..."

Mizuki took a swig. He started to turn blue and choke.

Fuji smiled, "Inui... you are a genius. I would say I love you but people will kill me if I said that."

"M-mizuki-san!!!" Yuuta cried, "Don't die! I...uh..." He glanced at his brother, "Nothing."

"Mitsuki-chan should be fine." Fuji said.

"Mizuki-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Yuuta shook his manager.

* * *

**AN:** Will Mizuki ever be alive? XD find out next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji's Sleepover

**An:** Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Chaos, Fuji Syuusuke, Inui Juice, numbers and percents, did I mention Fuji Syuusuke?

* * *

"Mizuki-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Yuuta yelled.

Mizuki was gasping for air, "Need... air... help..."

"Uh... asthma inhaler?" Yuuta suggested.

"More Inui special sparkle drink?" Inui suggested, he help up another pitcher.

"Nya! Inui! You're killing people with those drinks!" Eiji cried.

Inui held the pitcher close to Eiji's nose. "Do _you_ want to try?"

Eiji looked horrified, "No...I'm fine!" He sniffed the drink, "GACK! What did you put in this drink, Inui? It smells so bad, nya!"

"Onions." Inui replied.

"Onions?" Fuji asked.

"Onions." He repeated.

"Onions?" Fuji asked again.

"Onions."

"On--"

"Fuji, run 100 laps around your house." Tezuka ordered.

"Ne, Kuni-channnnnn, you would make _me_ run now, would you?" Fuji said ever so sweetly.

Tezuka winced; he even used Kuni-chan... great, but Tezuka kept his emotionless face, "Now or it's 200."

Fuji opened his eyes, "Really, Kuni-channnn?"

Tezuka almost (_almost_) twitched. "Yes. Go."

Fuji got closer to Tezuka, "_Really?_"

"Yes."

"Nya, don't get so close! Something bad can happen!" Eiji cried.

Shishido covered Choutaro's eyes. "Gah! Shishido-san! What are you doing?"

"Covering your eyes incase they do something age-inappropriate." Shishido answered.

Atobe covered Jiroh's eyes even though he was sleeping. "Jiroh, if you open your eyes now, you would freak out."

Fuji got even closer. Tezuka glared at Fuji.

"Run 200 laps." He whispered.

Fuji smiled, got further away from Tezuka.

"Well?"

Fuji continued smiling. "Let's watch a movie or something, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile... Mizuki was still chocking.

"Mizuki-san! Live!" Yuuta shook his manager.

Yanagi walked over to the two, "Yo."

"Gah! A-aren't you that guy from Rikkaidai? Yanagi?" Yuuta asked.

"Want some help?" Yanagi held up another colored pitcher, it was clear colored, like water. It was bubbling a bit too. "Get him to drink this."

Yuuta reached for the drink, but hesitated, "Wait... What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just helping the world. Inui drinks are deadly." Renji replied. "There is only a 20 percent chance that you wouldn't faint from them."

Yuuta shrugged. Hey, 20 percent wasn't that bad. He took the pitcher and gave some to his still choking manager. Mizuki stopped choking.

"Wow, thanks! What was in it?" Yuuta asked.

Yanagi smiled, "It's a secret."

"Mizuki-san! You're alive!" Yuuta shook Mizuki.

"Yuuta-kun, if you were smart enough, you would know not to touch my clothes." Mizuki informed.

Yuuta let go of Mizuki, "Sorry."

"What did you give me? It tasted so sweet." Mizuki asked.

"Dunno, that Yanagi guy just gave it to me."

Yanagi smirked while walking away, "Hehe... 100 percent chance that he doesn't know that it's just regular soda..."

* * *

"This movie? This is a kid's movie!" Gakuto stood up. "I demand a refund!"

"Gakuto, we were invited here. We didn't pay, how can you get a refund?" Oshitari pulled Gakuto back down.

"Oh... I knew that."

Shishido rolled his eyes, "Sure you do."

Choutaro nudged Shishido, "Sempai, please stop covering my eyes."

Shishido realized that his hands were still on Choutaro's face, "Oops. Sorry."

"Fuji, why are we watching this?" Tezuka asked, still glaring at the tensai.

Fuji smiled, "I thought it would be pretty nice. I borrowed it from my cousin."

Ryoma scoffed, "Che. Mada Mada Dane."

"What do you think, Akaya? I bet you love this movie." Niou snickered.

Akaya frowned, "I am _not_ 3." He crossed his arms. "I don't watch Barney..." He muttered under his breath.

"Wait... wait... we're watching Barney?!" Momo yelled.

Atobe choked on his chips.

"Fear the wrath of Fuji indeed..." Inui mumbled and scribbled some more in his notebook.

"Saa... minna, let's start." Fuji reached for the play button.

"NOOO!!!!" Most of the guests cried. "PLEASE DON'T!"

* * *

"I'm... dead, aren't I? Dead." Gakuto said. "Yuushi, am I strange? That means I am dead right?"

"You're always strange..." Shishido replied, "I can't think of a good insult since I'm dying from boredom. I can't believe Atobe isn't saying anything about it."

"I heard that Fuji-kun threatened Atobe." Yuushi whispered to Shishido.

Fuji smiled at the three, "Anything you want to tell me? You seem to be having fun."

Shishido and Gakuto shook their heads. Yuushi pushed his glasses higher, "Nice house." He lied.

Fuji kept smiling, "Thank you."

"I love you..." Barney started to sing.

"MADA MADA DANE!!!" Ryoma cried.

Tezuka was twitching. TWITCHING A LOT.

Niou seemed unfazed. "Niou, aren't you bored?" Yagyuu asked him.

Niou turned to Yagyuu, pulled out off his ear phones, "What? I was listening to music. Good thing I stole Akaya's mp3, huh?"

"You what?" Akaya whispered.

"Stole your mp3."

"Yes, that's what I thought you said."

"Yup."

Fuji smiled at the two, "Anything you want to say to me?"

Akaya shook his head, "No." He gritted his teeth, "THIS. IS. A. GREAT. SHOW."

"Thank you."

Akaya twitched, "You're... welcome."

* * *

**An:** Yay, chapter 2! Barney is boring... you know, that kid's show? Yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fuji's Sleepover (of DOOM!)

**An:** Guess what? The yaoi starts here! Let me hear you say SHONEN AI! WHOO!! (I'm a little hyper)

**Warnings:** Yaoi! Chaos! Fuji Syuusuke! Mizuki torture! Inui juice! Numbers!

* * *

After the movie "Barney and Friends" (the fine print says, "IN HELL"), everyone was dead, bored, sleeping, or... dead. (Dead twice, Dead2x?) Jiroh, who was lucky, was sleeping. Atobe had the urge to cry for his mother, but avoided it. Who wanted to see ATOBE KEIGO, _THE_ ATOBE KEIGO, cry? His fan girls, who else? But since his fan girls aren't here, he won't cry.

"Saa minna, let's watch it again!" Fuji exclaimed, his voice sounded so happy, but his eyes showed sadistism (lol, is that a word?).

"NOOOO!!! NO! NO!!!!" Everyone who had the strength cried, "JUST NOOO!"

"What? Yes? Sure!" Fuji reached for the play button again.

Atobe felt a sudden surge of power; he "leaped" up and grabbed Fuji's hand. "Ore-sama thinks that games would be better, na Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji replied. He didn't look dead or anything. Maybe it's because he wasn't watching? Or he had a tiny attention span?

Everyone murmured and nodded their heads.

"Fuji-sempai, we should play games." Momo said.

Fuji smiled, "Sure, if Atobe kisses someone."

Atobe smirked, "I take that challenge." He automatically turned for Jiroh.

Marui, who half recovered, grabbed Atobe's shoulder. "Don't kiss someone who's already taken."

Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama doesn't kiss just _anyone_, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Kiss Echizen or something! Don't kiss Jiroh!" Marui cried.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower, apparently he was napping and just awoken, "Kiss Momo-sempai."

Momo shook his head, "Kiss Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh hissed. Inui frowned, "Kiss Fuji."

"Kiss Echizen."

"Kiss Kikumaru-sempai."

"Nya! No! Kiss Inui!"

"Kiss Tezuka. There is a 90 percent chance that you will like it."

Atobe smirked, "Tezuka?"

Tezuka stayed emotionless. "Kiss someone else."

Akaya raised his hand for no reason, "I have an idea! Kiss Yagyuu-sempai!"

Everyone turned to Akaya.

Niou smacked Akaya on his head, "Not Yagyuu, you idiot! I said Sanada! SANADA!"

Akaya pouted, "You just said Sanada because you _love_ Yagyuu-sempai!"

Niou smirked, "Or I'll make Atobe kiss you."

Akaya frowned, "I hate you." He whispered.

"You don't hate me, you just don't love me."

Tezuka looked at Atobe, "Kiss him. I don't care."

Atobe frowned; he walked to Sanada, "Don't think this means I like you, Sanada."

Sanada frowned as well, "Do I have to do this?"

Everyone screamed, "YES!"

Fuji got his camera ready. Hehe, wouldn't it be bad if Yukimura _just happened_ to see it?

Niou got his camera ready too. Hey, you can never get enough blackmail!

Atobe smashed his lips against Sanada's. After a short (REALLY SHORT) while, he pulled away. "Happy? Ore-sama did the challenge."

Fuji smiled, "Happy, but can you kiss him again? I think I would want to get a close up."

Niou grinned, "Yeah. Yagyuu never does that!"

"I don't even kiss you." Yagyuu plainly stated.

"True. Wanna start now?"

"No." Yagyuu got up, "I'm going to sit with people who aren't evil. Oshitari-kun, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Niou pulled Yagyuu, "Nooo!!! You're my main power source!" He whined.

"Niou, let go of my hand please."

Niou pulled Yagyuu's pants, "Don't gooooooo!!!" Inside, he was smirking. "_Yagyuu, move now, I can pull your pants off._" He thought.

Yagyuu moved just as Niou wanted; of course his pants fell as well.

"Ah, so that's where my tennis shorts were." Yagyuu said.

Niou twitched and muttered to himself, "Probably had that planned out."

Akaya just stared at his sempai-tachi, "Niou-sempai, why did you want to pull his pants down?" He asked.

Yagyuu patted Akaya's head, "He was being a pervert. Just ignore him."

"Hiroshi! Your harsh words has broken my heart and smashed it to pieces!" Niou said, ever so dramatically.

"Oshitari-kun, I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you." Yagyuu moved over to Yuushi and sat down next to him.

"Nooo!!! Hiroshi-kunnnnnn!!!!" Niou whined. "I'm dying!!!!"

"Cry a river and get over it." Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses.

"I can't swim... you need to get me out!"

"You know how to swim, Niou."

"Nooo!! My heart is too broken to swim! I'll drown!"

Fuji smiled, this is another good chance. Maybe he should get a job as a match maker? Hmmm, bad idea.

* * *

Sanada was _not_ happy. He just got kissed. Normally it would be a good thing, but it was ATOBE KEIGO. Atobe does _not_ look like Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura was kind and gentle. Atobe was... selfish and demanding. Do you know what Atobe would _do_ if you were to be his boyfriend? Sanada wasn't going to learn. His lips hurt, he wasn't expecting the kiss. He bit his tongue on accident too. He blames it on Atobe. It's his fault.

"Aren't we going to play games?" Gakuto shouted. (Hey, he needs _some_ attention)

Fuji smiled. "Truth or dare, anyone?"

"I shouldn't have asked..." Gakuto muttered.

Many were shouting no, some were whining, and _someone_ was whining about Yagyuu.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in a circle. The furniture was moved. Thank goodness that Yumiko and his parents were on a trip _unexpectedly_, huh?

Fuji was sitting next to Tezuka, who was sitting next to Ryoma. Momo decided to sit next to Ryoma, but Kaidoh _just had_ to be there. Inui, of course, was sitting next to Kaidoh. Yanagi sat next to his data friend. Akaya was sitting next to Renji. Niou was still whining about how Hiroshi wouldn't sit next to him, he sat next to Akaya. Sanada was sitting in between Niou and Gakuto. Yuushi sat next to Gakuto. Yagyuu sat next to Yuushi. Shishido was next to Choutaro who was next to Yagyuu. Next to Choutaro was Kabaji. Kabaji was obviously sitting next to Atobe, who sat next to Jiroh. Next to Jiroh was Marui! Sitting besides Marui was Mizuki. Sitting in between his brother and Mizuki was Yuuta! (You don't want to see Mizuki die, right? Maybe you do. XD) Got that remembered? I hope you did.

"Saa... who wants to start?" Fuji asked.

No one answered. Momo was about to raise his hands but Fuji started to talk again, "I'll go then!"

Fuji smiled, "Niou, I dare you to..."

**END CHAPTER!**

* * *

**An:** Saa... I'm evil, aren't I? Tango pair all the way! Yay! Fuji's Sleepover should be called Sleepover in Hell, huh? The only way for me to write the next chapter is if I get enough time! (lol, you probably thought I was going to say reviews, huh?) But... you can review if you want! (Or I shall be sadistic! HA!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji's Sleepover

**An:** Welcome back! I see that you guys are enjoying my story. I'm so glad! Thank you! Now, the awaited, chapter 4! Start!

* * *

"Niou, I dare you to..." Fuji whispered into the trickster's ear. The boy grinned like the devil. (Hey! That's Akaya's smile! Oh well) He nodded. Fuji walked back to his seat, smiling as always.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Niou faced Yagyuu, "Ne, Hiroshi! Let's do it!"

"Do... it?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah! You know IT!"

Hiroshi stared at his doubles partner as if he grew three heads. No, two heads wasn't enough. It had to be three.

Niou got up and dragged Hiroshi away. "Be back later!"

"Wait! Niou, where are we going?"

"To Fuji's room to do IT!"

"IT?! Aren't we under aged?!"

The rest of the conversation was too faint for everyone in the living room to hear.

Everyone turned to Fuji.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"IT?! You made them do IT?!" Yuuta cried, "Aniki! Are you mad?!"

"No... I feel fine. Why?"

Yuuta shook his head.

Ryoma was the first to change the topic, "Where's Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai?"

"Come to think of it... where's Hiyoshi?" Choutaro asked.

Suddenly Eiji and Oishi walked into the living room, "Nya, Oishi! I told you to take a left!"

"Where were you two?" Momo asked.

"We... kind of got lost in Fuji's house... hehe... in the basement..." Oishi replied; scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really? How suspicious is that?" Inui said, "Would you like to try Inui Juice Lie Truth Energizer Drink?" He had a pitcher in his hand, the drink was rainbow colored. It had a jell-o kind of look.

"Eww...Inui, do you have a drink for every occasion, nya?" Eiji asked.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "Why, yes, I do. Want to try some?" He pulled out a giant ice box from out of nowhere and opened it. There were different bottles. Each with different colors, some were fizzing, and some were bubbling.

Before Eiji could say anything, the door bell rang. "Nya! Uh... I'll get it for you, Fuji!" He ran to the door.

"Ah, lucky! I came just in time, didn't I?"

Momo's ears twitched, "That sounds so familiar...Could it be?" He peered out of the living room to the front door. "Sengoku-san?"

Sengoku noticed Momoshiro, "Ah, Omoshiro-kun! How are you? How lucky for me to find you!"

"But... Fuji invited Seigaku over, shouldn't me being here be... I don't know, expected?"

Sengoku thought for a while, "Yes... yes it should, but maybe you were sick!"

Momo shrugged, "Works for me."

Fuji smiled, "Come in, Sengoku-san, come in!"

"Hope I didn't miss out on too much."

Akaya pat Sengoku on the back, "You should be _glad_ you missed something. We had to watch a ter--... strange movie."

"What movie?"

Akaya whispered, "Barney..." (An: I forgot Barney's name... is it spelt like this? I'm so stupid.)

"Isn't that a kid's show?"

"Yes, and we had to watch it..." Akaya twitched.

"Oh..." Sengoku said; the something hit him, "I saw someone on the way here! He... looked like Hyoutei regular!"

"Is it Hiyoshi?!" Gakuto cried.

"I don't know, but he kept saying 'gekokujyou'."

"Yeah... that's Hiyoshi." Choutaro sweat dropped.

The door bell rang. Fuji opened the door, Hiyoshi came in. He was covered in dirt and had scratches.

"Hiyoshi, what happened?" Choutaro asked.

"Apparently, _somebody_ forgot that I was coming, so he let his guard dogs out..." Hiyoshi replied.

"Who?" Gakuto asked.

"Atobe was supposed to pick up all the regulars! He forgot me..." He muttered. "Then I got attacked by his dogs."

Sengoku pointed at Hiyoshi, "Hey! You're that guy that was being chased around by dogs! I was so lucky! Those dogs didn't even notice me!"

"Why didn't you help me?..."

"Because I don't know you."

"Hiyoshi, sit down. I'm sure you would like a rest." Fuji said.

"Ah, thanks."

Just then Niou and Yagyuu came back. Niou's shirt was a bit crinkled. Yagyuu's hair was messy. His glasses were a bit crooked.

"Ah... you did that dare?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah." Niou replied.

"You guys are under aged! You can't go do IT just because Fuji asked!" Oishi cried.

"...you mean dress as each other?" Niou asked.

"Yeah." Hiroshi pushed his glasses up.

"Wait... so who's who?" Akaya asked.

Yanagi stepped into the conversation, "Yagyuu is Niou, Niou is Yagyuu. Niou is Yagyuu currently because his glasses are crooked by a few millimeters." He pointed to "Yagyuu's" glasses.

"Correct as always, Yanagi." Niou said, "It's getting hard trying to dress as each other with you around."

"I take that as compliment." Yanagi said, sitting back down.

"You... you mean IT was dress as each other?" Oishi asked, he faced Fuji, "Fuji, why didn't you say so?"

"Saa... it wouldn't be fun." Fuji said, "Besides, those two have gotten over their small argument, right?"

"No, I still won't sit near Niou." "Niou" replied, "Oshitari-kun, please let me sit next to you again."

"Ah, ok." Oshitari scooted.

"Yagyuu" pulled "Niou's" arm, "Don't gooo!!!! I thought we were best friends! After all I've been through to get you on the team. Oh, boo hoo!"

"Niou, you dragged me out of golfing. How is that helping me?" "Niou" replied.

"Uh... we became best friends!"

"No, we didn't. Now I'm going to sit next to Oshitari-kun, if you don't mind."

"Nooo!!! Hiroshi-channnnnnn!!!!"

'Niou' twitched, "Please don't add '-chan' at the end of my name, Niou."

"If you call me by my first name!"

"Fine, Masaharu-kun."

"I hate to break a lover's quarrel, but we're in the middle of a game." Fuji said.

"See? He called us lovers!" Niou said.

"Oshitari-kun, would you like to be my best friend?"

"Noooo!!!! Hiroshi-channnnn!!!!!"

I think we should end the chapter like this...

* * *

**An:** Would Niou ever get Yagyuu's friendship? Would Hiyoshi finally be noticed? Find out next time on Fuji's Sleepover!!! (Whoa, sounds like a TV show.) 


	5. Chapter 5 Cooking Pt1

Fuji's Sleepover

Mini Title:_ Cooking!_

* * *

After a few moments later of pulling Niou away from a certain gentleman, everyone was bored, or should I say, FUJI was bored. He opened his eyes, he thought of a brilliant idea!

He stood up in front of everyone, "Minna! Listen to me! I have a great idea."

Tezuka mentally frowned, "What is it, Fuji? If you may, please don't stand in front of the television. I was watching the tennis program."

"Me too." Mostly everyone said.

Fuji frowned; you know when he frowns, it's NOT a good thing. Instead of sounding evil, he sounded happy, "Minna, let's have a contest."

Many faces lit up.

Kirihara smirked, "If it's a contest, I'll win!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Momo cried.

"Ore-sama shall defeat you all."

"Che, Mada Mada Dane."

"Nya, Ochibi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Name the challenge. Ore-sama shall finish it with ease." Atobe said.

Fuji smiled, "I'm glad you are all so happy. The contest is cooking."

Momo sweat dropped, "I knew it was too good to be true. Cooking? Fuji-sempai! Cooking?"

"Either way, Ore-sama shall defeat you all."

Gakuto stared at Atobe, "You know how to cook?"

Atobe coughed, "Of course he can."

Fuji cracked his eyes opened a bit, "Saa, this is a team contest. You divide your group to do all the chores. Since most of us are in schools, they shall be a team. Rikkaidai, you guys can be a team even if two aren't there. Oh, Sengoku-san, you can be the judge."

"As long as I don't have to judge between two cute girls." Sengoku said with a happy smile.

"Yuuta?"

"As long as I don't die from the cooking."

Fuji looked at the person next to Yuuta, "When did you get in here? You get to be judge too, if you want. But...who _are_ you?"

Mizuki twitched, "I'm Mizuki...and...I have a question..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Will you be cooking, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji smiled, "Of course!"

"Aniki! If you cook, please don't poison Mizuki-san!" Yuuta cried.

The older Fuji smiled innocently, "Why, whatever do you mean, my dear brother Yuuta?"

Yuuta shuddered, "Dear brother Yuuta?..." He whispered.

"Everyone, just pick whoever is going to cook." Fuji said.

Ryoma raised his hand.

"No Echizen, you can't quit."

Ryoma put his hand down.

Momo raised his hand.

"Momo, you can't eat all the food."

Momo put his hand down.

Shishido raised his hand.

"Yes, Shishido?"

"You actually have enough money to buy all the things we're going to cook?" He asked.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. "I guess I forgot about that. Pick someone to shop."

* * *

"Ore-sama will cook." Atobe declared to his team.

"Ah? You? Cook? Are you _trying_ to get us to lose?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto nodded, "For once, I agree with Shishido."

Atobe glared at them all, "You think you are all better than Ore-sama, eh?"

Choutaro raised his hands even though he didn't have to.

"What is it, Ootori?" Atobe asked, "Do you have something against Ore-sama too?"

"I just wanted to know if Shishido-san and I can cook something..." He said.

Gakuto nodded once again. "Yes, as wife and husband. Such a lovely couple. You might as well get married."

Shishido glared at Gakuto, "What? You have something against us? Are you _jealous_ perhaps? Besides, idiot, we can't get married! We're only 15 and 14! How stupid are you?"

"Anyways, back to Ore-sama." Atobe said, "Ore-sama still thinks Ore-sama should cook the main course."

Shishido now glared at Atobe, "What? Cook cereal? Right, we'll _surely_ win with that!" He said sarcastically.

Atobe twitched. "Ore-sama can cook..." He growled. "Oshitari! What do you think?"

"Just play rock paper scissors..." The tensai said.

And, just like Yuushi said, the two played rock paper scissors.

"I lost?" Shishido said, "How did I lose?"

"Ore-sama has studied this game you play with Gakuto well, you usually start with scissors." Atobe said, "Ore-sama's win. You can cook appetizer."

"Fine..." Shishido muttered. "As long as I can work with Choutaro."

"Fine, Ore-sama doesn't care. Kabaji!"

"Usu."

"You can shop."

"Usu."

Atobe looked around his team, "Jiroh, you (unfortunately) have to make dessert."

Jiroh, who woke up because Atobe woke him up to listen to the plan, cried, "Really? Yay! I get to bake a cake again!"

"Oshitari, you can be the person who makes the beverages." Atobe ordered.

"Fine."

"What about me?" Gakuto asked.

"You can be... Jiroh's helper."

Gakuto pouted, "I wanted to help Yuushi."

"Fine, help Oshitari."

"What about me?" Hiyoshi asked.

"When did you get here?" Atobe asked.

Hiyoshi mentally pouted, "Do I get to help?"

"You can be... Jiroh's helper."

Hiyoshi mentally pouted even more, "Fine."

So the list was:

Appetizer: Shishido and Choutaro

Main: Atobe

Dessert: Jiroh (unfortunately...) and Hiyoshi (he was there because no one cared where he was)

Beverages: Oshitari and Gakuto

Shopper: Kabaji

* * *

"Ok, who's going to cook what?" Momo asked.

"Hmm... Echizen and Momoshiro should work together on the drinks." Oishi said.

Inui frowned, "I should, with Kaidoh."

Everyone realized already that if INUI makes the drinks, the judges would die. No, they WILL NOT be disqualified!

"No, no Inui... uh...you shouldn't!" Oishi cried; desperately trying to find an excuse.

Fuji chuckled, "Inui, that's because you should be shopping, with your brilliant mind, we can save money _and_ be able to get lots of ingredients."

"Ah, I see."

Momo laughed, "I think... Kaidoh should make dessert! Besides, that little apron looks nice on you, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh hissed, "What did you say?!"

"Ha! You heard what I said!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Let Kaidoh choose!" Oishi said, "Now, Kaidoh, what do you want to do?"

"I'll be the dessert guy...fshhhh..." He muttered, "As long as we win."

"That leaves only Tezuka, Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji, and Taka." Inui said.

"Taka-san should cook the main course, he does know how to cook." Fuji suggested.

"Good idea, Fuji." Oishi said.

"Nya, yeah!" Eiji cried.

"Hmmm, Tezuka, should we let the Golden Pair handle the appetizers?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"Nya! Oishi and I get to make the appetizers!"

"That leaves only Tezuka and Fuji left." Oishi said.

"Saa, if Tezuka doesn't mind, I would like to take the spot next to Kaidoh and help with the desserts. You don't mind, right, Kaidoh, Tezuka?"

"You can take it." Tezuka said. Who wanted to see Tezuka in that apron? It was frilly and PINK!

Kaidoh hissed, "Sempai, I'm counting on you."

Fuji smiled, and nodded.

"Then what should Tezuka do?" Kawamura asked.

"Tezuka... can...help...with the shopping!" Kikumaru cried.

Tezuka nodded; he _really _didn't want to wear an apron _or_ cook.

The list for Seigaku was:

Appetizer: Kikumaru and Oishi

Beverages: Momoshiro and Ryoma

Main: Kawamura

Shopping: Inui and Tezuka

Dessert: Kaidoh and Fuji

* * *

"How are we going to split everything if two people aren't here?!" Akaya cried.

Marui pointed to Kirihara, "You, shut up." Then he told Sanada, "I want to make the dessert."

Sanada nodded, "Fine."

"I say that Yagyuu and I should work on the beverages." Niou said.

Yagyuu shook his head, "I won't work with Niou." He stated.

Niou smirked, "But Sanada-san, you know that only Yagyuu and I work well together."

Sanada nodded once more, "Yagyuu work with Niou, just for this round. If he does anything, tell us and we'll switch you."

Yagyuu sighed, "I will."

Kirihara raised his hand, "What do I do?" He asked.

"You can... make the appetizer." Sanada said.

"Who will shop?" Akaya asked.

"Renji, you can shop." Sanada ordered.

"I will, but Genichirou, you know that we are missing a bit, should I help with anyone else?"

Sanada didn't take long to think, "Help Akaya."

"Why me? I want to work alone!!!"

Sanada _really_ doesn't trust Akaya with knives...and other kitchenware.

Marui blew a bubbled, "I guess I work alone?"

"I'll do the main course." Sanada said, "Rikkaidai will not lose! Not matter how weird the challenge is."

"Yeah!" Akaya cried; everyone stared at him, "What? Just trying to show some spirit! You all look like zombies!"

The only sound you could hear was, POP!

Rikkaidai's list:

Appetizer: Akaya and Renji

Beverages: Niou and Yagyuu

Main: Sanada

Dessert: Marui

Shopping: Renji (due to the lack of people)

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the judges...**

"Hehe... this is going to be fun." Sengoku said.

Mizuki chuckled, "Ah, I can't wait to try the food..."

Yuuta looked nervous, "I hope Aniki won't kill anyone with the food..."

* * *

"Saa, did everyone make up the plan?" Fuji asked.

Many said agreed.

Fuji was going to say something but suddenly the door bell rang.

Fuji answered, he smiled, "Rikkaidai, you guys are in luck."

Yukimura stepped in, "Sorry to be late." He said, "I had a doctor's appointment."

Sanada frowned, "If you're not well you shouldn't be here."

Yukimura chuckled, "I'm fine, don't worry. I just wanted to see how things are going."

"Well you're in luck, you get to join your team in a contest. A cooking one." Fuji said.

* * *

"So, since Buchou is going to be here, what do you think he should be?" Marui asked.

"He should help you." Renji suggested.

"Ah, I'm guessing Marui is doing dessert?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah." Marui replied.

"I am going to help then? I hope I won't get in your way then."

"No, I think you'll be able to help just fine."

The list so far now:

Appetizer: Akaya and Renji

Beverages: Niou and Yagyuu

Main: Sanada

Dessert: Yukimura and Marui

Shopping: Renji

* * *

**AN:** Very long chapter... my hands hurt... be happy!

**Any ideas on who to cook what? Please tell me! I'm not a good cook so I don't know!**


	6. Chapter 6 Shoppers

Fuji's Sleepover

Mini title:_ Cooking - Shoppers_

* * *

**Hyoutei...**

"So, Kabaji is going to shop?" Gakuto asked for the fourth time.

Shishido glared at Gakuto, if looks could kill, Gakuto's head would've exploded and his body would've been on the ground dead. "Yes! How many times do we have to tell you!?" He cried.

"Who am I again?" Gakuto asked.

Shishido twitched, "You're an idiot, that's who you are."

Gakuto glared at Shishido. "I know who I am, the awesome Mukahi Gakuto-sama. I was asking what I was doing again!"

"Mukahi-sempai is working with Oshitari-sempai with the beverages." Choutaro commented.

"Oh... So I'm working with Yuushi? Let's make wine!" He cried.

Choutaro sweat dropped, "Wine? Mukahi-sempai, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Why?"

"Gakuto," Yuushi said, "If we made wine, we would make everyone drunk."

"So?" Gakuto asked.

Shishido sighed, "This is pointless, I don't even want to answer..."

"But why?"

"..." A tumbleweed just _happens_ to pass by, and guess what? Fuji owns a tumbleweed collection so that his cacti feel at home! (AN: I made this up, it is not really true, I think)

"Kabaji." Atobe said.

"Usu!"

"Go buy 2 of everything we need." He handed the other regular a credit card.

"Atobe, you really trust Kabaji with your credit card?" Oshitari asked.

"Better than trusting Shishido or Gakuto." Atobe replied.

"True."

"..."

Another tumbleweed just _happens_ to pass by again.

* * *

**Seigaku...**

"Ok, Echizen and I will make a drink!" Momo cried.

Kaidoh hissed, "Of course you guys are making drinks, that's why you guys were selected to make beverages, stupid."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"You guys! Please stop fighting every five minutes!" Oishi said.

"Tezuka, this is going to be fun, ne?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

Tezuka was going to say no, but he decided to stay quiet, "..."

"Momo-sempai, why don't we just get Ponta?" Ryoma suggested.

"Make Ponta?" Eiji asked, "Nya, won't that be hard?"

"Che, mada mada dane. I said; get Ponta, so Inui-sempai should buy them."

Fuji smiled, "Echizen, now that wouldn't be fun, ne?"

"You never said we can't."

"True, I guess I'll let it pass."

"Nya, Oishi! What should we make?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure, what do you guys think?" Oishi asked the group.

"Sushi!" Momo cried.

"Fshuuu... Kawamura-sempai should make that, idiot!"

"What?"

Fuji smiled, "Curry."

"Curry for an appetizer?" Oishi asked.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan! What if no one likes spicy foods?"

"Soup." Ryoma suggested.

"Ok, what type of soup?"

"Oishi-sempai, you're the one cooking, you decide." Ryoma said.

"I'll just buy everything in the shop." Inui said.

Mostly everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**Rikkaidai...**

Akaya smiled, "Yanagi-sempai, just buy sushi!"

"Akaya, we're supposed to cook." Yukimura said, "I think it would be fair for everyone if we cook too."

"Fine..."

"Wine! Beer!" Niou exclaimed.

"Niou, please, we're only 15 or younger. Think of Akaya." Yukimura said.

"Niou, if you really make or get beer I will make you run. A lot." Sanada said.

"Fine..." Niou muttered.

"Marui, what are you going to make?" Yukimura asked.

"Hmm...cake? Hmm...I'm not sure. Yanagi, buy everything sweet for me!" Marui said. "I'll make whatever I can."

Renji calculated in his mind, "If we buy everything it would cost a lot...Maybe I should go to those stores where everything is cheap... But then the ingredients might be bad."

"Just wait a moment." Niou said. He left and came back a few minutes later. "Here, a check of 1000 dollars."

"How did you get..." Yagyuu was about to ask.

"100 percent chance that you got that from Atobe." Yanagi cut in.

"I blackmailed him." Niou said.

The very tumbleweed decided to visit Rikkaidai...

"Ok, what is _with_ all of these tumbleweeds?!" Akaya demanded.

"...just take the check."

Renji took the check. "I'll be going then..."

"Why can't we just quit?" Marui asked.

Inui popped out of nowhere. "Because if you quit you lose _and_ you get this," He held up a pitcher. "Inui's new and improved Iwashimizu."

"Mountain Spring Water?" Niou raised an eyebrow.

"No," Renji said. "It's Iwashi Mizu meaning Sardine Water..."

"I have no comment." Marui said. "You answered my question." Who wanted to drink sardine water?

Inui made an evil chuckle. "And whoever loses has to drink the pitcher..."

Renji started to laugh evilly. No one knew why.

Rikkaidai sweat dropped.

* * *

"Where's Inui?" Eiji asked.

"We already made the penalty." Fuji said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Iwashi Mizu..." Inui said with an evil voice.

Eiji jumped. "Nya... when did you get here?"

"Hehe... I have my ways." Inui said. He continued to laugh evilly.

Let's say, everyone was scared/freaked out.

**TBC...**

Wow, so random.


	7. Special Jackal Edition!

Fuji's Sleepover

Special Jackal Edition!

* * *

One week before Fuji's sleepover...

"Oi Jackal, why are you packing?" Marui asked.

"Oh, no reason." Jackal said quickly.

"Jackal-sempai is moving to Canada!!!" Akaya cried.

Marui choked on his gum. "You what?!" He started to cough like a maniac.

"I'm not moving to Canada!!!"

Niou appeared from behind the locker door. "Somebody said something about Canada?"

"Niou-sempai! Niou-sempai! Jackal-sempai is moving to Canada!!"

"Have you been reading his diary again?" Niou asked.

"I'm not moving to Ca-- YOU READ FROM MY JOURNAL!?"

"(cough) You... (cough) own... (cough) a journal? (cough) I thought... (cough) it was a (cough, cough) diary..." Marui said.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal. _Journal_." Jackal said.

"Niou-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were outside with everyone." Yagyuu said.

Niou shushed him. "Not now, Yagyuu. I'm trying to learn _why_ Jackal is going to Canada."

"I'm not going to Canada!!!" Jackal shouted.

"Then why are you packing?" Akaya asked. He picked up a stuffed rabbit out of Jackal's tennis bag. "And why are you packing with your tennis bag?"

"And why are you bald?" Niou asked.

"(Cough) and... Why do you... (cough) have a stuffed rabbit?"

"And why are you all asking so many questions?" Jackal asked.

"Why is the light so dim?" Yagyuu asked.

"Just answer our questions!" Akaya shouted.

"Fine, I'm going on a trip... back to... um... Brazil! I'm packing with my tennis bag so... um... I can save space! I'm not bald! It's the shaved look! I have a stuff rabbit... because I'm going to give it to my cousin! The light is dim because it is!" Jackal answered really quickly.

"Did you understand any of that?" Niou asked the others.

"(cough) no... but can someone help me?" Marui continued coughing. Yagyuu, being nice, hit Marui in the back.

"So, you're... not going to Canada?" Akaya asked.

Jackal nodded.

"You're going to Brazil?"

Jackal nodded again.

"Ohhh..."

"Then what about Fuji's invitation?" Niou asked. "You can't ditch us!"

"Yes I can! I mean... I'm sorry... I have to go! My... sick grandmother is sick!" Jackal lied.

"Sounds logical enough..." Akaya shrugged.

* * *

Presently At Jackal's house (when everyone was at Fuji's sleepover)...

Jackal changed the channel to the television. "Hehe, losers." He ate some chips. "Why would I go to Fuji's house? I heard he was evil...

He changed the channel once more.

"Sick grandmother... I can't believe they believed that." Jackal said. He pulled out the stuffed rabbit. "There, there Mr. Rabbi, no one would know about you..." He petted it much like someone petting a dog.

Jackal continued laughing about how the team actually believed his lies... and he couldn't believe that even SANADA fell for it.

And he also remember that he should hide his dia-- journal.

* * *

An: And that's what happened to Jackal... 


End file.
